To Live in You
by Sakura Nigumi
Summary: This is a side story to my one shot series. It's leading off of what Miroku and Sango thought up in the first two parts of the series. Please read and review.


Author's Note:

I know I know, I need to be updating, not making new fics…. But I had to do this one, I couldn't help it…. I just feel so angst these days that I need to vent, and to me, my creative side is how I vent my feelings.

This fic takes place shortly after the two one-shotters about Miroku and Sango. I think the summery tells you readers what goes on so… please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters.

To Live In You

It was a clear night in the Shingoku Jidai period. The moon was full, and the thousands of stars glistened. The wind was warm and everything was silent save for the night time creatures. Ah yes, it was a perfect night. So why waste it? 

It was another one of those nights. Sango had to go out on her own to a nearby field and stargaze. But this night would turn out to be different from the rest. The demon slayer was standing out in the open field looking up at the sky. Sango sighed a heavy, emotional sigh as she found the constellation of the virgin.

Again, another sigh. She never really understood how the elders came up with stories of the stars, but they seemed so right to her. Were they the same as the stories told all over the world? Kagome once said that ancient countries in a place called, "Europe" have stories about everything. And from what she gathered, they were slightly similar.

Back at the camp site, Miroku was awake. He saw Sango walk away out into a clearing not too far from where they were and he was tempted to go over and join her. But, then again, he didn't want to invade her private time.

To him, his groping her was getting very old. At first he thought he was going insane, but after thinking it over, he found out that he wasn't insane. He really thought that it was getting old. Obviously it wasn't working, so why use that method? It was pointless so why not try another way.

What way!? He never did anything but do a quick grope and ask that stupid question! Well, he could try courting her… that would work. Yeah, that's it, he would court her. And only her.

With that in mind he got up and slowly made his way to his hopefully soon to be love.

Back in the open field, Sango's thoughts found their way to the letch. That kiss she gave him the other night was very powerful to her. Even though it only lasted a few seconds, it still lingered on her lips. The feel of his under hers. The warmth that she felt emanating from him. She couldn't help it. She thoroughly enjoyed it.

Oh great! Now she was the one acting lecherous. To enjoy a kiss that wasn't really supposed to happen. One in which one of the persons involved was asleep at the time! Kisses were not supposed to be shared until courtship. And in some cases, not until the wedding night!

But, Sango had to admit that she liked it. 

That's when she heard a rustling of the tall grass behind her, and the soft footfalls of a sandaled foot. She turned around sharply and came face to face with the monk.

"Hello." He said simply. He tried to hide his surprise from her turning sharply using his flashy grin. It really helped that there was a full moon that night. It played right to his advantage.

"H-hello…" she stammered out. Why was her heart racing? She needed to get a hold of herself. It was only the monk. Yeah, right, sure he was a monk, but he was so sexy in the moonlight! It showed all his perfection in smooth silvery light.

"May I be so bold as to ask why you are out here by your self in the middle of the night?" His tone was that of a worried mother. Sango had to hide a fit of laughter. It was so cute! He was acting like he cared for her… Wait a minute… he was acting like her cared for her! Yes! 

"I might ask the same of you…" Sango retorted flatly. She was good at hiding her feelings and she wasn't about to fail now. Miroku winced. Didn't that kiss mean anything now? Or was it one of those once in a lifetime deals?

"I came out here to talk to you." Miroku said before thinking and mentally went medieval on his monk ass. 

Sango blinked.. He wanted to talk to her? "About what?"

"Nothing in particular." he said softly, as if he were afraid he was going to do something stupid again. "Mind if we sit down? The night is still young and who knows how long we are going to talk."

The slayer nodded and sat, the monk close in tow. He sat a respectable distance away and Sango was surprised. Why in all the seven hells was he acting so funny?

There was a long silence before any of them started to talk. It was slightly awkward, but they enjoyed the others company. They just stared into the sky and looked at the stars. That's when Miroku got an idea for breaking the silence.

"Sango," Miroku began, he didn't like silence between them. "Do you see a star that really catches your eye?" Okay, stupid question, but anything besides silence. 

"Hmm," Sango hummed as she thought. She caught her lower lip in her teeth and Miroku had to fight to stop from wanting to lick at those precious lips. "Do you see that one?" She pointed at the sky, "The red one. It's really large and it only stays one solid color."

Miroku followed her hand and saw it instantly. It was rather beautiful. He smirked, it fit her personality very well. "That one suits you."

"Oh? In what way?" she was intrigued now. 

"the color red represents passion, anger, love, and angst." the monk said sagely. "You have passion for what you love, love in what you do. But you are angry about the past and the people who hurt and betrayed you. And angst because of that anger, both at yourself and at the people you love."

Sango stared at him, mouth agape. How did he know this? He barely even knew her, and yet he understood that much of her.

"How do you know that, monk?" Sango said slightly perplexed.

"I observe." Was his simple reply.

Sango went silent. Lost in confusing thoughts. He observed her? Of course she knew about the bath time spying, but he observed that much? And to think he was too busy chasing women.

Miroku tried hard not to smile but failed miserably. She was beautiful, but even more so when she was at a loss for words.

"Sango…" Miroku started. The woman beside him shook herself from her stupor and looked at the monk. "May I ask you some thing?"

"Of course, monk." Sango got out.

"Okay, fist off, I wish that you call me Miroku." he began. Before she could say anything, he continued, "Second, I know that I can be lecherous at times…" At Sango's skeptical look he amended, "Okay, most of the time.

"I uh… was wondering if you would…" Miroku suddenly got very nervous. What if she said no? Only one way to find out, "That is, would you do me the honor of letting me court you?"

The slayer blinked. What did he just say? "What?"

Oh great. She was going to refuse. And it was so hard for me to say, and she's gonna say no! Miroku thought, inwardly kicking himself.

"You heard me." Miroku said flatly, he turned his head so he didn't look at the temptress.

"I know but, do you mean it?" she said, her hands clenched tightly in her lap. Her lower lip caught in her teeth once more.

"Miroku blinked. "Of course I meant it…" he said softly. He looked down at his lap. 

Before he knew it, Sango's hand lightly took his hand in hers. He looked up into her eyes, and what he saw, took his breath away.

Her eyes were full of emotions the monk had never seen there. Her face was softer than before. Also, her eyes were starting to well up with tears.

Sango couldn't begin to fathom how happy she was. He asked her to court! Never in all her dreams did she think he would really ask her.

She nodded her consent and smiled. "Yes." she said simply. Then smiled even more as Miroku stared at her with his mouth open in shock.

To be continued…

Well, what you think? This is a side story. Therefore it is not part of the one shot series. I'm so happy that I got this one out. I was working on it for a while. Please tell me what you think about it.


End file.
